super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tributes
"12 complete strangers face off each other to survive. Food is scarce. Water is almost nowhere. Bloodshed is common. It all lies in skill and tactic. Will you survive?" ~ GeneralPengu, Season 1 Sign Ups. Tributes are the characters that participate in the Survival Games-according to Season 1, they are captured by Kirbamus and brainwashed into believing they signed up out of their own free will. The only one who knows of this besides Kirbamus himself is Meta Knight, whom he didn't even bother hiding the truth from-though it was hinted by dialogue near the end of the first season that Professor Layton also knew of this. Season 1 Tributes 12th Place: Captain Olimar (xgiraffes13x)-Died of starvation 11th Place: Mega Man (Pikachu942)-Killed by Blizzard Man 10th Place: Blizzard Man (KillerKremling)-Killed by Nino 9th Place: Stickman (quinfordmac)-Committed suicide 8th Place: Toon Link (BetrayedTangy)-Died of starvation 7th Place: Wonder Red (Kyvos64)-Died of starvation 6th Place: Professor Layton (Tophattedtroopa)-Committed suicide 5th Place: Sonic the Hedgehog (RajakaitheBeast)-Death by disqualification 4th Place: Ganondorf (Pendragon71037)-Death by'' Beasts. 3rd Place: Lucas (SebRamoray)-Death by ''Beasts. 2nd Place: Young Link (Leaisaxel)-Committed semi-suicide, killed by Nino Winner: Nino (Judgementaeon) Season 2 Tributes 13th Place: Mega Man Starforce/Geo Stellar (Rajakaithebeast)-Death by leaving the pod too early. 12th Place: Fox McCloud (Variasi)-Committed suicide 11th Place: Neku Sakuraba (BetrayedTangy)-Killed by the nuke 10th Place: GeneralWalhart (DynasticAnthony)-Died mysteriously, likely from starvation 9th Place: Mega Man X (Pikachu942)-Gravely injured by Jolteon before being killed by Hades and Travis. 8th Place: Jigglypuff (Pokemanzzz)-Died of starvation 7th Place: Hades (Tophattedtroopa)-Killed by James while fighting K. Rool 6th Place: Travis Touchdown (KillerKremling)-Death by Nightlock 5th Place: Pascal (Judgementaeon)-Death by sponsor 4th Place: Meta Knight (snazzyCAT)-Death by starvation 3rd Place: Jolteon (Kyvos64)-Death by Nightlock 2nd Place: Trevor (SebRamoray)-Committed semi-suicide, death by forest fire Winner: King K. Rool (Leaisaxel) Season 3 Tributes 12th Place: Billy Hatcher (smashbroslurker). Died by stepping out of the pod too early. 11th Place: N (Nielicus). Died by stepping out of the pod too early. 10th Place: Link (Giorgio453). Died by stepping out of the pod too early. 9th: Hero's Shade (Leaisaxel). Died by ragequit. 8th: Zant (Zaknefain). Died by poison. 7th: SSJ3 Broly (Pikachu942). Killed by a plane filled with bombs by Kirbamus for godmodding. 6th: Lord Commander Darkben (benjamin3740). Died of hunger. 5th: Roy (Pokemanzzz). Died of hunger. 4th: Vanitas (judgementaeon). Died of hunger. 3rd: Miles "Tails" Prower (Rajakaithebeast). Crushed by an avalanche. Runner Up: Dracula (KillerKremling). Killed by Poo. Winner: Poo (Seb_Ramoray) Season 4 Tributes 14th:: Chef (RememberingKim)-Died of inactivity 13th: Kirby (RajakaiTheBeast)-Killed by a mine set by Fawful when attempting to eat Chef. 12th: Uxie (Pokemanzzz)-Cut to pieces by Phoenix Wright 11th: Phoenix Wright (betryedtangerine)-Killed by Fawful via Nightlock Club 10th: Fawful (Kyvos84)-Killed by a combination of Raichu, Gardevoir and others 9th: Pikachu/Raichu (Pikachu942)-Died of Nightlock Poisoning from Fawful shortly after his death. 8th: Gardevoir (Seb_Ramoray)-Killed by the shrapnel explosion caused when Fawful died. 7th: Magnus (Pendragon17037)-Killed by Gardevoir's suicide attack just as she died. 6th: Ninten (TopHattedTroopa)-Dies of Asthma 5th: Bomberman (NitroFlauger)-Dies of hunger 4th: Male Wii Fit Trainer (Nielicus)-Died of hunger Runner-Up: Minish Link (Rot8er_ConeX)-Died of hunger Winner*: Kotake (Leaisaxel) Winner*: Koume (Zaknefain) *It should be noted that by the final few days, Kotake and Koume had merged into Twinrova, technically tying for first because of it. Season 5 Tributes 15th Place: Pokémon Trainer Red (Pikachu942)-Died by taking off braelet accidentally before the games began. 14th Place: Madame Flurries (InjusticeGods)-Was able to escape the games before they began. 13th Place: Shadow the Hedgehog (RajakaitheBeast)-Killed and devoured by Dark Star 12th Place: Wario (BigRooster)-Killed and devoured by Dark Star 11th Place: Quilfish (IAmTheLaw2)-Killed and devoured by Dark Star 10th Place: Lea (newxo5678)-Killed and devoured by Dark Star 9th Place: General Knox (Zaknefain)-Killed and devoured by Dark Star 8th Place: Ephraim (Pokemanzzz)-Commits suicide 7th Place: Solid Snake (BetrayedTangy)-Commits suicide 6th Place: Verna (LeaisAxel)-Killed and devoured by Dark Star 5th Place: Dora (NitroFlauger)-Killed by Billy 4th Place: Billy the Villager (I_am_new_here)-Killed by the Random Death Generator (RDG) 3rd Place: Admiral Bobbery (Seb_Ramoray)-Performed a kamikaze attack in an attempt to kill Bass. 2nd Place: Shio (judgementaeon)-Killed by Bass Winner: Bass (Tophattedtroopa) Season 6 Tributes 13th Place: Koop Troopa (I_am_new_here)-Died by swallowing a wooden block before the games began. 12th Place: Juggernaut (InjusticeGods)-Pulled a Geo 11th Place: Riku (Pokemanzzz)-Rips off bracelet 10th Place: Buzz Bomber (RajakaitheBeast)-Dies by way of eating Nightlock 9th Place: Mario (Tophattedtroopa)-Killed by an Orne sent by Hades 8th Place: Lucario (Nielicus)-Burns to death in Yoshi's burning shelter 7th Place: Yoshi (Kyvos64)-Dies from a lasting wound from the previous fight 6th Place: Mimi (Variasi)-Killed by Zero 5th Place: Garbodor (Messhia_Dark)-Dies of inactivity 4th Place: Duke of Gravity (firedoom666)-Nearly killed by Zero then killed by Copyright Infringement 3rd Place: Zero (Pikachu942)-Killed by a combination of Copyright Infringement, a Roboenza Virus sponsor, and Riku Replica. 2nd Place: Melody (Seb_Ramoray)-Killed by Riku Replica Winner: Riku Replica (Judgementaeon) Season 7 Tributes 11th Place: Ness (Pikachu942)-Killed before the games began\ 10th Place: General Shy (I_am_new_here)-Killed by Kirbamus because of interview 9th Place: Saber Lily (Judgementaeon)-Killed by Kirbamus 8th Place: Rosalina (Seb_Ramoray)-Removes her bracelet 7th Place: Zelda (Kyvos64)-Killed and devoured by Dark Legion 6th Place: Zoroark (Nielicus)-Dies of hunger 5th Place: Aegislash (Pokemanzzz)-Removes his bracelet 4th Place: Luma (InjusticeGods)-Kills self after realizing she can't win against Metal Sonic 3rd Place: Metal Sonic (RajakaitheBeast)-Crushed by the hand of Hades 2nd Place: Protoman (Tophattedtroopa)-Dies of faulty power core after an epic final battle with Jake. Winner: Jak (Miketastic5) * *: It should be noted that General Shy was the first tribute to die directly from an interview. Season 8 Tributes 8th Place: Daisy (seb_ramoray)-Kicked to death by Black Bomber 7th Place: Ghetsis (InjusticeGods)-Kicked death by Black Bomber and Zidane 6th Place: Tifa (judgementaeon)-decapitated by Black Bomber 5th Place: Simon Blackquill (Leaisaxel)-burnt to death by Black Bomb 4th Place: The Anguished One (forsoothious)-Commits suicide 3rd Place: Zidane Tribal (Billythevillager)-Stabbed to death by Black Bomber 2nd Place: Black Bomber (Pikachu942)-death by limb loss from Luigi Winner: Luigi (Tophattedtroopa) Season 9 Tributes* 1. Roxas (Pikachu942) 2. Tadashi Nikaido/Kaido (Forsoothious)** 3. Isaac (Binding of Isaac) (Leaisaxel) 4. Sephiroth (Billythevillager) 5. Dark Toon Link (Tophattedtroopa)*** 6. Pink Castle Crasher(Chippy) 7. Ditto (Zaknefain) 8. Electrode (acer) 9. Madame Clarivoya (Seb_Ramoray) 10. Specter (Ape Escape) (Miketastic5) * *-SG9 never really started, everybody died before the games even began. Pengu announced that all contestants were alive again and won, while Kirbamus was arrested. * **-Kaido has the record for most deaths in one SG at 5. However, he still managed to survive the Survival Games. * ***-While DTL might not technically count as a character, he is simply a reference to a earlier work by us, Ultimate Tournament made in Early October/Late September 2013. UT2 recently started the day before this was adde to the wiki Ultimate Destiny 1 Tributes 10th Place: Louis Cypher-Died of diappointment 9th Place: Asura (Chippy)-Killed by Volnutt 8th Place: Don Paolo (Troopa)-Died of hunger 7th Place: Little Mac (Marimari13)-Killed by Lich King 6th Place: Hawlucha (Seb)-Died of hunger 5th Place: The Joker (Damion)-Killed by Lich King 4th Place: Mega Man Volnutt (Pika)-Killed by Charizard after gettin hypothermia from ice cold water and stab wounds from Clockwerk 3rd Place: Charizard (Utah)-Killed by Lich King. Later revived as Zombie Charizard by Lich King. 2nd Place: Clockwerk (Leaisaxel)-Killed by Zombie Charizard which was commanded by Lich King Winner: Lich King (Billy) Ultimate Destiny 2 Tributes 24th Place- Tetra (Seb_Ramoray)- Committed suicide 23rd Place- Amaterasu (DestinyAssassin)- Committed suicide 22nd Place-Disco Bandit (SalsaSavant)- Killed by Clone Ridley with the help of the TRON soldiers 21st Place- Samurai Jack {flawless75)- Decapitated by a TRON disc, but still later taken as a victim of inactivity. 20th Place King Harkinan (TheShadowMan683)- Inactivity 19th Place- Isaac (Pikachu942)- Inactivity 18th Place- The Flash (TopHattedTroopa)- Inactivity 17th Place- Geometry Dash Block (NintendoIsBeast)- Inactivity 16th Place- Earthworm Jim (Eat_Cow)- Inactivity 15th Place- Scott Pilgrim (TomNookCrossing)- Inactivity 14th Place- Bandana Dee (Rayquaza487)- Inactivity 13th Place- Spectator James (Zaknefain)- Cut down by Deadpool 12th Place- Goku (protobakurion)- Stabbed in the heart by diamond pieces; malnutrition; thirst 11th Place- Taskmaster (BetrayedTangy)- Stabbed in the chest by Kung Pow 10th Place- Hawkeye (dj-izzle)- Cut by nightlock pole 9th Place- Killua Zoldyck (FreecsZoldyck)- Shot while trying to rob a mob boss 8th Place- Hibiki Kuze (Harvest-Ty)- Killed by Bass, with help from Kung Pow and Clone Ridley 7th Place- Eobard Thawne (Leaisaxel)- Decapitated by Clone Ridley while burning 6th Place- Shulk (messhia_dark)- Slashed to death within the blink of a second by a teleporting Deadpool 5th Place- Kung Pow (Billy)- Electrocuted in the Timeless River by Spyro 4th Place- Clone Ridley (kidmf935)- multiple attacks later finished off by a d-19 3rd Place- Deadpool (DamionDL)- burned to death 2nd Place- Bass.EXE (Quick-Man)- Killed by convexity breath during slow time. Winner- Spyro (UtahCharizard) Ultimate Destiny 3 Tributes 20th Place- Creeper (protobakurion)- blew up during sign-ups. 19th Place- The Anguished One (Forsoothius)- pulled from the competition 18th Place- Spike (Miketastic5)- Skull crushed by Bowser 17th Place- Elephant (quinfordmac)- Exploded by Crash Bomb shot by Black Bomber. 16th Place- Koopa (I_am_new_here)- Burned to death with an arrow up his ass. 15th Place- Charizard (UtahCharizard)- Throat ripped out by Bowser and Phoenix 14th Place- Gambit (DamionDL)- Blown up in a sacrificial blast. 13th Place- Black Mage (FreecsZoldyck)- Electrocuted by Hibiki 12th Place- Ditto (Zaknefain)- devoured by Dark Legion 11th Place- Disco Bandit (SalsaSavant)- Burned to death 10th Place- Bowser (messhia_dark)- got a laser down his throat. 9th Place- Black Bomber (Pikachu942)- Skull crushed by Gemini Man 8th Place- Phoenix Wright (BetrayedTangy)- burned while getting shot with gemini laser. 7th Place- Aiden Pearce (messhia_light)- commited suicide. 6th Place- Ike (Kidmf935)- Commited suicide. 5th Place- Professor Layton (Tophattedtroopa)-Died of hunger 4th Place- Fox McCloud (Dj-izzle)-Died by way of K. Rool's canonball of inactivity 3rd Place- Guybrush Theepwood (Traptin3days)-Stabbed and drowned self knowing he was outmatched. 2nd Place- Gemini Man (Quick-Man)-Rips out power core, comitting suicide. Winner- Hibiki Kuze (Harvest-Ty) Ultimate Destiny 4 Tributes 15th Place- Punch-Out!! Ref (quinfordmac)- quit 14th Place- Broly (Pikachu942)- ate a poison berry. 13th Place- Naruto (messhia_light)- killed by the Anguished One due to inactivity. 12th Place- Kenpachi Zaraki (BetrayedTangy)- killed by Marth after a long duel. 11th Place- Chuck Quizmo (I_am_new_here)- killed by Kirbamus for godmodding. 10th Place- Stanley and the Narrator (SalsaSavant)- stabbed in the heart by Marth. 9th Place- Wolf (dj-izzle)- committed suicide due to lack of toes. 8th Place- Red Robed Wizard (Leaisaxel)- killed by his own Napalm attack. 7th Place- Larry Butz (la_mayonesa)- killed by Red Wizard's Napalm attack. 6th Place- King Marth (Quick-Man)- eventually succumbed to his wounds from Red Wizard's Napalm attack. 5th Place- Noel Vermillion (OrgXionXiii)- same as Marth. 4th Place- Pac-Man (messhia_dark)- Died by eating a nightlock infested loaf of bread 3rd Place- Riki (Traptin3days)- Ate an explosive energy bar and blew up from the inside. 2nd Place- Lambda-11 (FreecsZoldyck)- Stabbed and killed by Chrom via Poison Sword Winner- Chrom (UtahCharizard) Destiny Royale Tributes 12th Place- Otaru (messhia_light)- Stabbed in the head by Lewis 11th Place- Raurra (messhia_dark)- Electrocuted by Derius 10th Place- Ciro Oma (SalsaSavant)- Stabbed in the neck by Derius 9th Place- Mr. Blonde (Leaisaxel)- Head bashed in by Zage 8th Place- Mercury Minerva (FreecsZoldyck)- Stabbed in the chest by Lewis 7th Place- Hayden (BetrayedTangy)- Electrocuted by Zage 6th Place- Zage Nite (Pikachu942)- Stabbed and electrocuted by Derius, and hit with a leaf blade by Jade 5th Place- Keith O'Connoll (the_key_24)- Stabbed in the lung by Riku Replica 4th Place- Lewis Stieber (Quick-Man)- Died from magic overuse in a last ditch attempt to beat Riku Replica 3rd Place- Jade (Harvest-Ty)- Died of wounds from the Curator 2nd Place- Ramo Ontomee (UtahCharizard)- Shot by a Warped bullet from Derius Winner- Derius (Forsoothious) Ultimate Destiny 5 Tributes 17th Place: Dimentio (the_key_24)-Dies because he surpassed the limitations of his bracelets and strained himself too much. 16th Place: Demise (Messhia_Light)-Killed by Kirbamus, user subsequently banned. 15th Place: Toon Ganondorf (Messhia_Dark)-Killed by the group of Mr. Game & Watch, Mikau, Falco, Enderman, Lindow and Clementine, user subsequently banned. 14th Place: Chunky Kong (BetrayedTangy)-Drowns self after losing to the group of Sloth, Hades and Bass.EXE 13th Place: April May (iAmTheLaw45)-Kills self after losing to the group of Reptile, Sloth, Hades and Bass.EXE 12th Place: Reptile (I_am_new_here)-Performed a Kamikaze attack attempting to kill Mr. Game & Watch 11th Place: Enderman (Harvest-Ty)-Accidentally killed by Lindow when used as a shield by Hades 10th Place: Hades (Tophattedtroopa)-Killed by a sneak attack point-blank headshot from a starter pistol by Clementine. 9th Place: Clone Ridley (Kidmf935)-Dies of hunger 8th Place: Bass.EXE (Quick-Man)-Killed by Falco after fighting Falco, Mikau and Mr. Game & Watch. 7th Place: Lindow Amamiya (Judgementaeon)-Skull crushed by Sloth. 6th Place: Sloth (leaisaxel)-Killed by two point blank headshots from a starter pistol in a row by Falco. 5th Place: Blaziken (Dj-izzle)-Died from choking on smoke during the Forest Fire. 4th Place: Mr. Game & Watch (Pikachu942)-Killed by Mikau after accidentally hurting Falco and starting a fight. 3rd Place: Falco Lombardi (UtahCharizard)-Dies of inactivity 2nd Place: Mikau (Pinxed)-Killed by a point blank headshot from a starter pistol by Clementine. Winner: Clementine (Forsoothious) Destiny: Infinity Tributes 9th Place: Monokuma (Leaisaxel)-Killed self with a kamikaze attack meant to kill Zangief. 8th Place: Hades (the_key_24)-Killed by a massive attack from Solaire. 7th Place: Kayamba (Pinxed)-Died of starvation 6th Place: Dovakhiin (Klen_Athstar)-Exploded via Apple Game 5th Place: Tom Nook (UtahCharizard)- Poisoned and later killed via Apple Game 4th Place: Zangief (IG)-Bleeds out from several injuries sustained during the games. 3rd Place: Volga (Judgementaeon)-Honorably killed by Celestia after a tough battle. 2nd Place: Solaire (Zaknefain)-Commits suicide after being re-awoken from mind control by James through Celestia. Winner: Princess Celestia (Pikachu942) Fate 1: The Beginning Tributes 12th Place: Lawrence "The Law" Pemberton (Pikachu942) - Killed by Zagara on the first night. He was shot by Zagara's attack while firing his pistol, The Long Arm of The Law, trading finishing blows with his victim. 11th Place: Zagara (vendetta231) - Killed by "The Law" on the first night. She was shot by The Long Arm of The Law while firing an attack of her own, trading finishing blows with her victim. 10th Place: Wonder Red (dj-izzle) - Starved to death on the third day. He was unable to survive against the wilderness. 9th Place: Wilson Percival Higgsbury (UtahCharizard) - Starved to death on the third night. He was unable to survive against the wilderness. 8th Place: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Phoenix-Smasher) - Killed by Psycho Mantis on the third day. He was impaled by a sword psychically flung at him while fighting against both Psycho Mantis and Giga-Robo. 7th Place: Pit (the_key_24) - Killed by Lying Cat on the third night. His head and throat were bitten and torn off by the animal's jaw while fighting in a brawl with Dark Pit, Lucina, and Lying Cat. 6th Place: Lucina (NintendoMania) - Killed by Giga-Robo on the third night. Her neck was twisted and snapped in two after non-playable character Nocturne paralyzed her, leaving her vulnerable. 5th Place: Harold "Coop" Cooplowski (Eyemeralds) - Killed by Giga-Robo on the third night. He was stabbed through the heart by an arrowhead thrust into him by force, too tired to retaliate. 4th Place: Dark Pit (judgementaeon) - Killed by Lying Cat on the fourth night. His wings were clawed off and throat torn out by the animal's claws and jaw while fighting in a brawl with Giga-Robo, Lying Cat, and Psycho Mantis. 3rd Place: Chibi-Robo / Giga-Robo (Klen_Athstar) - Destroyed by Psycho Mantis on the fourth night. Its battery was sliced in half by the Parallel Falchion after it was gifted to Mantis via sponsorship, causing it to explode. Chibi-Robo purposefully overloaded it circuits shortly after, shutting itself down. 2nd Place: Lying Cat (-Ghetsis-) - Killed by Psycho Mantis on the fifth day. Her rib cage was split open by the Parallel Falchion, an awkward landing prior breaking two of her legs and leaving her vulnerable to the attack. Winner: Psycho Mantis (Leaisaxel) - Survives the final battle with Lying Cat to win Fate Games 1. Fate 2: Equality Tributes 11th Place: Vexx (Klen_Athstar) - Killed by Blue Magicka Wizard on the first night. Losses consciousness after the injures inflicted by Blue Magicka Wizard become too severe, causing him to fall off of a bridge and plummet to his death. 10th Place: Blue Magicka Wizard (Zaknefain) - Committed suicide on the first night. He sponsored a napalm strike to bombard the arena, setting fire to the town and engulfed several tributes. 9th Place: Soul "Eater" Evans (vendetta231) - Killed by a sponsored napalm strike on the first night. He burned to death within the napalm's flames. 8th Place: Michael J. Caboose (judgementaeon) - Killed by a sponsored napalm strike on the first night. He burned to death within the napalm's flames. 7th Place: Ermac (Leaisaxel) - Killed by KidPool on the second day. He sustained moderate injures from the blast, his neck snapped in two as he melts KidPool's flesh with Soul Burst.. 6th Place: KidPool (the_key_24) - Killed by Ermac on the second day. He sustained major injures from the blast, his flesh melted down to muscle by Soul Burst as he snaps Ermac's neck. 5th Place: Rayman (dj-izzle) - Killed by a sponsored napalm strike on the second day. He sustained major injuries from the blast, leaving him helpless as he dies within the napalm's flames. 4th Place: Regent (Brilliant_Steel) - Committed suicide on the second day. He sustained major injuries from the blast, burning to death as his infections drive him to run into the flames in panic. 3rd Place: Captain Olimar (NintendoMania) - Killed by Nemesis T-Type on the second night. His head was ripped straight off of his body and his Pikmin perish to extinction after a marathon fight that lasted the entirety of the game. 2nd Place: Trick Master (-Ghetsis-) - Committed suicide on the second day. He observed the fight between Captain Olimar and Nemesis T-Type, disappearing without a trace after congratulating the winner. Winner: Nemesis T-Type (Phoenix-Smasher) - Survived the final battle with Captain Olimar to win Fate Games 2. Fate 3: The Colors of Destiny Tributes 12th Place: Star Man (NintendoMania) - Killed by D-Vorah on the first and only day. He sustained internal injuries to the heart and brain from Crona's Scream Resonance, which were promptly ripped out from his body via the Heart Broken fatality. 11th Place: Jaga (dj-izzle) - Killed by E-123 Omega on the first and only day. His head was smashed in after a brutal assault of pummels, tramples and burns. 10th Place: Momo (Klen_Athstar) - Killed by a lightning strike on the first and only day. His inattentiveness cost him his life. 9th Place: Shino Aburame (-Ghetsis-) - Killed by a lightning strike on the first and only day. His inattentiveness cost him his life. 8th Place: Mewtwo (Pikachu942) - Killed by a lightning strike on the first and only day. Its inattentiveness cost it its life 7th Place: Jecht (BetrayedTangy) - Killed by a lightning strike on the first and only day. His inattentiveness cost him his life. 6th Place: Appa (Zaknefain) - Killed by a lightning strike on the first and only day. His inattentiveness cost him his life. 5th Place: The Brave Little Toaster (vendetta231) - Destroyed by a lightning strike on the first and only day. Its inattentiveness cost it its functionality. 4th Place: E-123 Omega (GeneralPengu) - Destroyed by Crona on the first and only day. Its mainframe was pierced and irreparably damaged by Bloody Needle. 3rd Place: Crona / Ragnarok (Leaisaxel) - Killed by D-Vorah on the first and only day. Their bodies were blown to pieces after a grenade was inexplicable conjured into existence and subsequently thrown their way. 2nd Place: D'Vorah (the_key_24) - Killed by Saber on the first and only day. She was cut in half by a longsword. Winner: Saber (judgementaeon) - Survived the final battle D'Vorah to win Fate Games 3. Fate 4: The Colors of War Tributes 9th Place: Chaos (the_key_24) - Died a forgotten death of forgotten causes on a forgotten day. It is never to be remembered. 8th Place: Charizard (UtahCharizard) - Died a forgotten death of forgotten causes on a forgotten day. It is never to be remembered. 7th Place: Commander Video (NintendoMania) - Killed by Kessler on a forgotten day. He was electrocuted after suffering multiple injuries from the combined efforts of Agent Maine, Kessler, and Peridot. 6th Place: The Blob (Phoenix-Smasher) - Killed by Kessler on a forgotten day. It was frozen in deep space after Agent Maine, Kessler, and Peridot pushed it through an escape pod hatch. 5th Place: Omi (dj-izzle) - Killed by Captain Falcon on a forgotten day. Though his killer was identified, his cause of death is never to be remembered. 4th Place: Captain Falcon (Pikachu942) - Killed by Kessler on a forgotten day. Though his killer was identified, his cause of death is never to be remembered. 3rd Place: Peridot (GeneralPengu) - Killed by Kessler on a forgotten day. Though her killer was identified, her cause of death is never to be remembered. 2nd Place: "The Meta" Agent Maine (judgementaeon)- Killed by Kessler on a forgotten day. Though his killer was identified, his cause of death is never to be remembered. Winner: Kessler (Leaisaxel) - Survived the forgotten battle with Agent Maine to win Fate Games 4. Fate 5 Tributes 10th Place: Tingle (dj-izzle) - Died on the first day. His body was discovered inside the frozen freight ship by the tributes. His death was a message from the host, a warning of the days to come, yet it did nothing to sway the tributes from their plans of escaping the games. 9th Place: Steve (BetrayedTangy) - Died on the fourth day. He suffered injuries brought upon by the explosion that sank the freight ship, later dying of heart failure while sleeping in Red's locked cabin. His death, and its mysterious circumstances, spread doubt in the minds of those seeking a peaceful resolution. 8th Place: Shirou Emiya (judgementaeon) - Killed by Pinocchio on the fifth day. He was entangled and strangled in his sleep by prehensile vines conjured with the Necronomicon. His death is but an afterthought to those still living, just one of many consequences realized by the wooden puppet's apocalyptic wrath. 7th Place: Pinocchio (Phoenix-Smasher) - Killed by Sans on the fifth day. He was skewered from below by a tower of bones emerging from the ground, his head popped off of his body from the violent force. His death may have put an end to his mad power trip, but his graphic demise set the tone for a much bleaker game. 6th Place: Inkling Girl / Inka Ling (NintendoMania) - Killed by Red on the fifth day. She was prepared to commit suicide, convinced by a lack of self-worth, but was drowned by Red. She made no efforts to resist, and despite his actions, takes solace in spending her final moments with her one and only friend. 5th Place: Pokémon Trainer Red (KeyBlade999) - Committed suicide on the fifth day. He was hunted by the rest of the tributes immediately after killing Inka, voluntarily leaping into a black hole. He was convinced he had found a means of escape, yet would later find he could never run from a past as bloody as his name. 4th Place: Discord (the_key_24) - Killed by Sans on the sixth day. He suffered tremendous brain damage after falling from a great height onto a pile of bones. His death was an unfortunate necessity, the deaths of Inka and Red driving him to embrace his old ways and unleash the chaotic evil repressed within his heart. 3rd Place: Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury (Mizuno_Ami) - Killed by Pearl on the sixth day. She was stabbed through the waist with a spear. Her death was the result of an honourable dual between two cosmic warriors amidst a decaying world, their outstanding sorority severed without a shred of indecency between them. 2nd Place: Sans (Pikachu942) - Killed by Pearl on the seventh and final day. He was stabbed in the back with a spear and split in two. His death was one he had coming, showing mercy one time too many as his killer coerced him into an embrace, yet his determination throughout the games proved to be the source of many a bad time for those he no longer judged worthy of his mercy. Winner: Pearl (GeneralPengu) - Survived the final battle with Sans to win Fate Games 5. She passed on through the door to salvation, leaving behind her a world of death, destruction, and desolation, and bidding farewell to the wayward ghosts of those unfortunate enough to lose their way. She did it for him, and she would do it again. She did it for him, that is to say, she did it to win. Fate 6: 6old Tributes 10th Place: Not Important (Leaisaxel)- Ganged up on for being a threat by most of the others, eventually killed by lasting wounds from Blue's sword he dubbed "Red's Blade". 9th Place: Neapolitan (Judgementaeon)- Died from the spreading Bubonic Plague. 8th Place: Amarant (Phoenix-Smasher)- Died from the spreading Bubonic Plague. 7th Place: Pokémon Trainer Blue (KeyBlade999)- Was killed by a slash from the Excalibur Sword by Rookie. 6th Place: Mettaton (GeneralPengu)- Was killed in an intense fight with Rookie after attempting to transform into NEO form. 5th Place: Rookie (Mizuno_Ami)- Killed by Mettaton's built-in self destruction after death. 4th Place: Chrom (NintendoMania)- Killed by Reyn after refusing to fight back against him. 3rd Place: Reyn (Klen_Ashstar)- Accidentally killed via a laser shot out from an unknowing Temmie. 2nd Place: Temmie (Pikachu942)- Had her own laser reflected back at her by Doopliss, going clean through her skull. Winner: Doopliss (Harvest-Ty) Fate 7: Fa7e Special Editon Tributes 13th Place: Coldsteel the Hedgeheg (GuywithGoats)- Killed by Kamina's finishing move while learning the power of friendship. 12th Place: L Ryuzaki (GeneralPengu)- Death by inactivity 11th Place: Scout (the_key_24)- Torn apart by Bread. 10th Place: Bread (Zaknefain)- Made inedible by Scout's oil/blood and lit on fire in Chibiusa's toaster. 9th Place: Ayumi Tachibana (NintendoMania)- Killed by the Death Note from Light. 8th Place: Saitama (Leaisaxel)- Left the arena to look for udon noodles. 7th Place: Light Yagami (KeyBlade999)- Shot and knocked off the side of the arena by Kamina 6th Place: Sailor Chibi Moon (Mizuno_Ami)- During her time stop to kill Genos was taken away by The Doctor. 5th Place: Mary-O (Seb_Ramoray)- Neck snapped by Maker Mario in a mercy kill. 4th Place: Kamina (Rixcus)- Killed n an intense battle with Genos, returned to life to deal a debilitating blow towards Genos & try to inspire his allies before dying again. 3rd Place: Maker Mario (Phoenix-Smasher)- Killed by a serious Ruby Rose. 2nd Place: Ruby Rose (Judgementaeon)- Barely killed by a nearly dead Genos via his Arms Mode Laser Cannon. Winner: Genos (Pikachu942) Fate 8: F8TE The Eighth Faith Tributes 12th Place: Goat (GuywithGoats)-Self-destructed with a Glitch Bomb on Day 2, finally content with his life. 11th Place: Firebrand (Judgementaeon)-Originally killed by having his spine ripped out by Kung Fury, but was revived. Later was killed by the severe twister caused by Kain. 10th Place: Kazuya (Harvest-Ty)-Crushed by Ralph during his long descent after his fight with Freckles. 9th Place: Wreck-It Ralph (NintendoMania)-After crushing Kazuya, gives up fighting the severe wounds from his fall. 8th Place: Kung Fury (Leaisaxel)-Originally killed via Firebrand's Death and Revival magic, but revived by Hack Goat's hacking abilities. Later killed during a fight with Billy and Kain, mainly by Kain. 7th Place: Hackerman (Zaknefain)-Killed during an intense battle with Billy and Kain, mainly by Billy. 6th Place: Yoshi (KeyBlade999)-Killed during an intense fight with Billy, Kain and Jenny, mainly by Billy. 5th Place: Demoman (BrineBlade)-Heavily injured during an intense fight with Billy, Kain and Jenny, decapitated afterwards by Kain. 4th Place: Maya Fay/Mayazard/Mayatwo (Mizuno_Ami)-Killed by Freckles just before a fight between her and Jenny could commence. 3rd Place: Jenny Everywhere (GeneralPengu)-Impaled by Kain after an epic and hard-fought battle. 2nd Place: Restrained Billy (Phoenix-Smasher)-Utilizes his full power and kills Kain, only to die himself in fight as well. Winner: Kain Highwind (Rixcus)-Dies in a difficult fight with Billy, but is revived by Fate and decided as the winner. Fate 10: Fate Games X Tributes 13th Place: Eridan (GeneralPengu)-Arena 1: Tried to cross a rapidly-moving river when heavily injured, burned, and poisoned after encountering many Pokemon. Was dashed against the rocks, his corpse later vacated from the area for Pengu's own purposes. 12th Place: Emperor Mateus (Phoenix-Smasher)-Arena 1: Starfall, resulting in his own death. 11th Place: Shadow (judgmentaeon )-Arena 1: Killed by an arrow from Stalker. 10th Place: Tirek (BrineBlade)-Arena 1: Modkill due to inactivity. 9th Place: Navarre (Klen_Athstar)-Arena 2: Inactivity kill. 8th Place: Minako (Mizuno_Ami)-Arena 2: Used Recarmdra to heal Green after Beats struck a deathblow on the girl, resulting in her own death. 7th Place: Beats ( _Cecilia_)-Arena 2: Sudoku, in repentance for killing Green and ultimately causing the death of Minako. 6th Place: Gilgamesh (Rixcus)-Arena 2: Faded away into the Void going out a hero after killing Red and his Pokemon. 5th Place: Vamp (Leaisaxel)-Arena 3: Injured from wounds earned from a bomb in Arena 1, Anna had several Pokemon attack. Moltres used Heat Wave and Venusaur - granted to her from Green before she attempted suicide - used Solar Beam. Finished by Stalker. 4th Place: Yellow (Pikachu492)-Arena 3: Committed suicide as a result of the second test. 3rd Place: Anna (Harvest-Ty)-Arena 4: Killed by Agent 3 via Kraken transformation. 2nd Place: Agent 3 (NintendoMania)-Arena 5: Killed by the Stalker after an "explosive" battle by being impaled with a broadsword from behind. Winner: The Stalker (GuywithGoats) Fate 12 Tributes 8th place: John Cena (Pikachu942)-Died from starvation. 7th place: Wendy/Abigail (Usagi_Tsukino)-Impaled by Altius to become Abigail, killed much later again as Abigail by Altius 6th place: John Preston (Leaisaxel)-Drowned during a fight against Kirbamus and Locus, final shot dealt by Locus. 5th place: Rubber (Vendetta231)-Movie budget ran out (Inactivity). 4th place: "Kirbamus"/Jenny Nowhere (GeneralPengu)-Was stabbed in the back (literally) by Altius. 3rd place: Locus (judgementaeon)-Blasted apart by Loki Prime. 2nd place: Altius (Rixcus)-Stabbed through the heart by Loki Prime after a grueling battle. Winner: Loki Prime (Zaknefain) Fate 13: IT KEEPS HAPPENING MAN Tributes 16th Place: Dora the Explorer (Zaknefain) - Pushed off a ledge by the Plasm Wraith and eaten by a shark. 15th Place: Alexander the Great (Crazygamer999) - In a fight with Arceus and Corrin, has his head smashed in by Arceus's hoof. 14th Place: Mr. Game & Watch (Pikachu942) - Eaten by a spaghetti shark (Inactivity) 13th Place: Donnel (Rixcus) - Slowly fades away (Inactivity) 12th Place: Microwave (GuyWithGoats) - Self-Destructs. 11th Place: Plasm Wraith (_Cecilia_) - Blown up with a nuke by Jet due to memes. 10th Place: Trusty Patches (Quick-Man) - Dies due to standing still for an eternity (Inactivity) 9th Place: Brick (StaraptorKings) - Succumbs to Waluigi's Bibwac Poison. 8th Place: Waluigi (Judgementaeon) - In a fight with Daredevil and Hemet, is eventually slashed apart by the former. 7th Place: Maxwell (Kino_Makoto) - Sleeps on a sofa and explodes into spaghetti sauce. 6th Place: Channg the Changeling (Harvest-Ty) - Is done in by a particle trap, making him cycle through all his disguises before turning to stone. 5th Place: Corrin (NintendoMania) - Done in by a combination attack from Viral Shot and a hammer swing by Yami. 4th Place: Arceus (kidmf935) - Is taken up back to the heavens by a beam of light. 3rd Place: Yami (Leaisaxel) - Killed in a surprise ambush by a revived Hemet with Viral Shot before being eaten by Sharks. 2nd Place: Hemet (Phoenix-Smasher) - Killed first by a microwave fun shot from Arceus. Later comes back to life and is killed later in an intense battle with Daredevil. Winner: Daredevil (Pyrocite) - Wins a hard fought battle against Hemet. Fate 15: Soulless Little Monsters Tributes 13th Place: JFK (Zaknefain)- Beheaded by Washington 12th Place: Xanadu (Judgementaeon)- Blown up by the Octoling's Suction Bomb. 11th Place: Pepsiman (Quick-Man)- His head is spontaneously popped off. (Inactivity) 10th Place: Harambe (ColonelPengu)- Sliced up by Zone-Tan. 9th Place: Zone-Tan (GeneralPengu)- Vaporized by Fuuko's Starfishameha. 8th Place: Chris Hansen (Phoenix-Smasher)- Stabbed in the neck by the sharp point of one of Fuuko's starfish. 7th Place: Missingno. (KeyBlade999)- Is trapped in an iceberg as it sinks to the bottom of the ocean. 6th Place: Fuuko Ibuki (Pikachu942)- Burnt to a crisp by her own move, Starfish Heat, after being beaten to near-death by Octoling and Dominus. 5th Place: Washington (Leaisaxel)- Is completely destroyed by Fuuko's Starfish Heat. 4th Place: Dominus (StaraptoKings)- Has their engine explode from the sheer force of Fuuko's Starfish Heat. 3rd Place: The Grapist (Pyrocite)- Bisected by a strong slice with a scythe from the Harlequin Baby. 2nd Place: Harlequin Baby (Kidmf935)- Is brought to near death by The Grapist's final volley, is then choked out by Octoling. Winner: Octoling (NintendoMania) Numbers of Characters per Franchise Pokemon series- 25 *Trevor (SG2) *Jolteon (SG2) *Jigglypuff (SG2) *N (SG3) *Pikachu/Raichu (SG4) *Gardevoir (SG4) *Uxie (SG4) *Red (SG5/FG5) *Qwilfish (SG5) *Garbodor (SG6) *Lucario (SG6) *Aegislash (SG7) *Zoroark (SG7) *Ghetsis (SG8) *Ditto (SG9/USG3) *Electrode (SG9) *Charizard (USG1/USG3/FG4) *Hawlucha (USG1) * Jade (Snivy) (DR) * Blaziken (USG5) *Trick Master (F2:E) * Mewtwo (F3:TCoD) * Blue (FG6) * Yellow (FGX) * Arceus (FG13) * Missingno. (FG15) Mario series- 23 *Fawful (SG4) *Admiral Bobbery (SG5) *Wario (SG5) *Madame Flurrie (SG5) *Koopa (SG6/USG3) *Mario (SG6) *Yoshi (SG6/FG8) *Melody Pianissima (SG6) *Mimi (SG6) *Genereal Shy Guy (SG7) *Rosalina (SG7) *Luma (SG7) *Luigi (SG8) *Daisy (SG8) *Koopa (SG9/USG3) *Madame Clarivoya (SG9) *Bowser (USG3) *Chuck Quizmo (USG4) *Dimentio (USG5) *Doopliss (FG7) *Mary-O (FG7) *Maker Mario (FG7) *Waluigi (FG13) Legend of Zelda series- 20 *Ganondorf (SG1) *Toon Link (SG1) *Young Link (SG1) *Hero's Shade (SG3) *Link (SG3) *Zant (SG3) *Kotake (SG4) *Koume (SG4) *Minish Link (SG4) *Veran (SG5) *General Onox (SG5) *Zelda (SG7) *Dark Toon Link (SG9) *Tetra (USG2) *King Harkinian (USG2) *Demise (USG5) *Mikau (USG5) *Toon Ganondorf (USG5) *Volga (D:I) *Tingle (FG5) Fire Emblem series- 11 *Nino (SG1) *Walhart (SG2) *Roy (SG3) *Ephraim (SG5) *Ike (USG3) *Marth (USG4) *Chrom (USG4/FG6) *Lucina (F:TB) *Anna (FGX) *Corrin (FG13) *Donnel (FG13) Mega Man series- 10 *Mega Man (SG1) *Blizzard Man (SG1) *Mega Man X (SG2) *Mega Man Star Force (SG2) *Bass (SG5) *Zero (SG6) *Proto Man (SG7) *Mega Man Volnutt (USG1) *Bass.EXE (USG2/USG5) *Gemini Man (USG3) Final Fantasy Series- 8 *Zidane Tribal (SG8) *Tifa Lockhart (SG8) *Sephiroth (SG9) *Black Mage (USG3) *Jecht (F3:TCoD) *Amarant (FG6) *Kain Highwind (FG8) *Emperor Mateus (FGX) *Gilgamesh (FGX) Kingdom Hearts series- 7 *Vanitas (SG3) *Sora (SG5) *Lea (SG5) *Riku (SG6) *Riku Replica (SG6) *Roxas (SG9) *Shadow (FGX) Marvel- 6 *Taskmaster (USG2) *Hawkeye (USG2) *Deadpool (USG2) *Gambit (USG3) *KidPool (F2:E) *Daredevil (FG13) Sonic the Hedgehog series- 6 *Sonic the Hedgehog (SG1) *Miles 'Tails' Prower (SG3) *Shadow the Hedgehog (SG5) *Buzz Bomber (SG6) *Metal Sonic (SG7) *Coldsteel the Hedgeheg (FG7) Original Characters- 5 * Stickman (SG1) * Jenny Everywhere (FG8) * Billy (FG8) * Beats (FGX) *Altius (FG12) Ace Attorney series- 5 *Phoenix Wright (SG4/USG3) *Simon Blackquill (SG8) *Larry Butz (USG4) *April May (USG5) *Maya Fey (FG8) Mother series- 4 *Lucas (SG1) *Poo (SG3) *Ninten (SG4) *Ness (SG7) Fate Series- 4 *Saber Lily (SG7) *Saber (F3: TcoD) *Shirou Emiya (FG5) *Alexander the Great/Iskandar (FG13) My Little Pony- 4 *Princess Celestia (D:I) *Discord (FG5) *Tirek (FGX) *Changeling (FG13) Kid Icarus series- 4 *Hades (SG2/USG5) *Magnus (SG4) *Pit (F:TB) *Dark Pit (F:TB) Shin Megami Tensei Series- 4 *Anguished One (SG8/USG3) *Tadashi Nikaido/Kaido (SG9) *Hibiki Kuze (USG2/USG3) *Kazuya Muneshigi (FG8) *Navarre (FGX) Real Life- 4 * John Preston (FG12) * Harambe (FG15) * Chris Hansen (FG15) * Harlequin Baby (FG15) DC- 3 *The Joker (USG1) *The Flash (USG2) *Eobard Thawne (USG2) Kirby series- 3 *Meta Knight (SG2) *Kirby (SG4) *Bandana Dee (USG2) Star Fox series- 3 *Fox (SG2/USG3) *Wolf (USG4) *Falco (USG5) Mortal Kombat- 3 *Reptile (USG5) *Ermac (F2:E) *D'Vorah (F3:TCoD) Minecraft- 3 *Creeper (USG3) *Enderman (USG5) *Minecraft Steve (FG5) Undertale- 3 * Sans (FG5) * Mettaton (FG6) * Temmie (FG6) Metal Gear Series- 3 *Solid Snake (SG5) *Psycho Mantis (F:TB) *Vamp (FGX) Red vs. Blue- 3 *Michael J. Caboose (F2:E) *Agent Maine (FG4) *Locus (FG11) Xeno series- 3 *Shulk (USG2) *Riki (USG4) *Reyn (FG6) Splatoon- 3 * Inka Ling (Inkling Girl) (FG5) * Agent 3 / Splanthony Ling (Inkling Boy) (FGX) * Octoling (FG15) Professor Layton series- 2 *Professor Layton (SG1/USG3) *Don Paolo (USG1) Kung Fury- 2 * Kung Fury (FG8) * Hackerman (FG8) Goat Simulator- 2 * Goat (FG8) * Microwave (FG13) Bomberman Series-2 *Bomberman (SG4) *Black Bomber (SG8/USG3) Ape Escape Series- 2 *Spector (SG9) *Spike (USG3) BlazBlue series- 2 *Lambda-11 (USG4) *Noel (USG4) Dragon Ball Series- 2 *SSJ3 Broly (SG3/USG4) *Goku (USG2) Punch-Out!! series- 2 *Little Mac (USG1) *Referee (USG4) Sailor Moon- 2 * Sailor Mercury (Ami Mizuno) (FG5) * Sailor Chibi Moon (Usagi Tsukino) (FG7) Donkey Kong series- 2 *King K. Rool (SG2) *Chunky Kong (USG5) God Eater- 2 *Shio (SG5) *Lindow Amamiya (USG5) RWBY- 2 * Neopolitan (FG6) * Ruby Rose (FG7) Team Fortress- 2 * Scout (FG7) * Demoman (FG8) Warframe- 2 * The Stalker (FGX) * Loki Prime (FG12) Dark Souls- 2 *Solaire (D:I) *Trusty Patches (FG13) Death Note- 2 * L Ryuzaki (FG7) * Light Yagami (FG7) Animal Crossing Series- 2 *Billy the Villager (SG5) *Tom Nook (D:I) Don't Starve- 2 *Wilson Percival Higgsbury (F:TB) *Wendy & Abigail (FG12) One Punch Man- 2 * Saitama (FG7) * Genos (FG7) Naruto- 2 *Naruto Uzumaki (USG4) *Shino (F3:TCoD) Avatar: The Last Airbender- 2 *Appa (F3:TCoD) *Momo (F3:TCoD) Magicka series- 2 *Red Wizard (USG4) *Blue Wizard (F2:E) Pikmin series- 2 *Captain Olimar (SG1/F2:E) *Plasm Wraith (FG13) Soul Eater- 2 *Soul (F2:E) *Crona (F3:TCoD) Smash Bros. Destiny: Survival Games- 2 *Spectator James (SG2 as spectator/USG2) *"Kirbamus" (FG12) Okami Series- 2 *Amaterasu (USG2) *Yami (FG13) Stephen Universe- 2 * Peridot (FG4) * Pearl (FG5) Warcraft Series- 2 * Lich King (USG1) * Hemet Nesingway (FG13) Brad Neeley Series- 2 * JFK (FG15) * Washington (FG15) Metroid Series- 1 *Clone/Other M Ridley (USG2/USG5) Borderlands- 1 * Brick (FG13) Castlevania Series- 1 *Dracula (SG2) Spyro the Dragon/Skylanders Series- 1 *Spyro the Dragon (USG2) Monkey Island Series- 1 *Guybrush Theepwood (USG3) Scribblenauts Series- 1 * Maxwell (FG13) Clay Fighter- 1 *Kung Pow (USG2) Jak & Daxter Series- 1 *Jak (SG7) Watch_Dogs- 1 *Adam Pierce (USG3) Not Important- 1 * Not Important (FG6) No More Heroes series- 1 *Travis Touchdown (SG2) Tales of series- 1 *Pascal (SG2) Gargoyle's Quest * Firebrand (Red Arremer) (FG8) Gurren Lagann- 1 * Kamina (FG7) Asura's Wrath- 1 *Asura (USG1) Castle Crashers- 1 *Pink Castle Crasher (SG9) Golden Sun Series- 1 *Isaac (USG2) Sly Cooper Series- 1 *Clockwerk (USG1) Famicom Detective Club- 1 * Ayumi Tachibana (FG7) I Am Bread * Bread (FG7) Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg- 1 *Billy Hatcher (SG3) Halo- 1 * Rookie (FG6) Darkben- 1 *Lord Commander Darkben (SG3) Scott Pilgrim vs. The World- 1 *Scott Pilgrim (USG2) Rubber- 1 * Robert (FG12) Samurai Jack- 1 *Samurai Jack (USG2) The World Ends With You- 1 *Neku Sakuraba (SG2) Achievement Unlocked Series- 1 *Elephant (USG3) Binding of Isaac- 1 *Isaac (SG9) Rock Band Series- 1 *Duke of Gravity (SG6) Earthworm Jim Series- 1 *Earthworm Jim (USG2) Legend of Legaia- 1 *Juggernaut (SG6) Geometry Dash- 1 *Geometry Dash Block (USG2) Hunter x Hunter Series- 1 *Killua Zoldyck (USG2) Wii Fit Series- 1 *Male Wii Fit Trainer (SG4) Wonderful 101- 1 *Wonder-Red (SG1/F:TB) Wreck-It Ralph- 1 * Wreck-It Ralph (FG8) WWE- 1 * John Cena (FG12) Burger Time!- 1 *Chef (SG3) Kingdom of Loathing- 1 *Disco Bandit (USG2/3) Bleach- 1 *Kenpachi Zaraki (USG4) The Stanley Parable- 1 *Stanley (USG4/FG8) The Walking Dead- 1 *Clementine (USG5) Game & Watch- 1 *Mr. Game & Watch (USG5) Equilibrium- 1 * Christian Bale (FG12) Fullmetal Alchemist- 1 *Sloth (USG5) Street Fighter- 1 *Zangief (D:I) Elder Scrolls- 1 *Dovakhiin (D:I) Dangan Ronpa- 1 *Monkuma (D:I) Monster Hunter- 1 *Kayamba (D:I) Video Game High School- 1 *The Law (F:TB) StarCraft- 1 *Zagara (F:TB) Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo- 1 *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (F:TB) Megas XLR- 1 *Coop (F:TB) Chibi-Robo- 1 *Chibi-Robo/Giga-Robo (F:TB) Image Comics- 1 *Lying Cat (F:TB) Vexx- 1 *Vexx (F2:E) Rayman- 1 *Rayman (F2:E) Worm- 1 *Regent (F2:E) Microsoft Paint Adventures- 1 * Eridan (FGX) Disney- 1 * Pinocchio (FG5) Resident Evil- 1 *Nemesis T-Type (F2:E) Brave Little Toaster- 1 *The Brave Little Toaster (F3:TCoD) Persona- 1 * Minako Arisato (FGX) Homestuck- 1 * Eridan (FGX) inFamous- 1 * Kessler (FG4) F-Zero- 1 * Captain Falcon (FG4) The Blob- 1 * The Blob '58 (FG4) Xiaolin Showdown- 1 * Omi (FG4) BIT. TRIP- 1 * Commander Video (FG4)Category:Tributes Dora the Explorer- 1 * Dora (SG5/FG13) King of Fighters- 1 * Xanadu (FG15) Whitest Kids You Know- 1 * The Grapist (FG15) Rocket League- 1 * Dominus (FG15) Pepsiman- 1 * Pepsiman (FG15) ZONE-Archive- 1 * Zone-Tan (FG15) Clannad- 1 * Fuuko Ibuki (FG15)